Something In The Stars Tonight
by Claraesque
Summary: Yuugi muses about his other half, delving into the personality that was, based on the personality that is. - Written before the ending of the manga was released! -


Title: Something in The Stars Tonight  
  
by Mayflower  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Warnings: Disjointed narration.  
  
Pairings: None. Hear me well. No. Pairings.  
  
Notes: This fic is kind of old. :x  
  
---  
  
There's something in the stars tonight that marks a hero's passing. There's something that will always hide whenever human eyes start to see. A dark and beautiful fire that runs in the gaze of mortals. His name is not a name. And who he is they will never know.  
  
They who search for the place where he fell, where he rests. The searchers, the ones who deem his magnificence worth finding. They shall see nothing, and they shall touch only the air that he last breathed. For he is not fallen anymore. There is something in the stars tonight that marks another awakening. He rests no more.  
  
Inside a earthen palace he rested, and yet he didn't. They search. They cry and scream and gnash their teeth, but they do not find him. They do not see him… but I do. I see the fiery passion, I see the depths of a soul without end. I see the darkness of his heart, I see the light. I weep for the world, for they are not so lucky as I. They do not know the touch of greatness for they will never see his face. But I have.  
  
I have seen the stars and the sun in his eyes, I have seen the brilliance and the rust colored end of my life, the beginning of his heart. He was hidden from me and no longer, I found a soul and heart that was mine and not mine. Paradox. To look into eyes the color of blood and trust that you will never fall, you will never hurt again. To be held in arms that kill, that maim, and believe you are safer than you could ever be. Because I have seen him, seen that light in his eyes before he leaves the real and enters that place where dreams are magic and he's the magician.  
  
The strings are gone and the rainbow never ends when he's near. They shall never know the joy of looking into the face of the one who is you and saved you. Saved me. I am saved by his amazing reality, the hope that there is something more beyond a life that holds no pain. There is more than perfection and as soon as I hear his voice I know… he is more than perfection. He's more than that. There's no end to what he is, no limit, no boundary. It's the edge of the world and the edge of your sanity. My sanity.  
  
They shall never know a peace like nothing else. Because that peace is mine. It resides in my head and my heart and my soul, forever. Forever and forever. A never-ending wonder that greets me every morning. Greets me with a grace and an amazing passion. He is an amazing passion, he is the sun on the dewdrops, the icy glaciers, the parched and emblazoned desert. Everywhere and anywhere you want to be he is. Everything you wished you had and wished you held he is. That's what makes him. The essential, the perfect, and the beautiful.  
  
There's something in the stars tonight that tells me he is happy. They sparkle with a clarity that rivals even him, because they want to make him proud. They want him to smile at them and tell them he is proud, because they make him proud. There's something in the stars tonight and I think it's his face reflected in the depths. In the heights of heaven.   
  
He can tell the oceans to rise with only a sigh, he is the wind on the backs of eagles. And they shall never see him smile, in the moments when he no longer a king, but a child. When he leaves his throne and comes down to associate with mere mortals. I am blessed with his childish grin as he prepares to usurp his opponents, I am gifted with his laugh that echoes over time and space to tell the skies and the oceans that he is amused. The sound of his mirth rolls over me like a wave and it is wonderful. It is wonderful.  
  
And they shall never witness this wonder. They search for the tomb of a Pharaoh and I search for a reason to see him smile. I search for ways to please an ancient king, and I find them. Because he is me and I am him. I am him. So I am blessed. He tells me the things about his past, when he remembers. Times when he was terrible and times when he was terrified. And then I hold him close and tell him that I am terrified. Terrified of losing him. And he tells me he will never leave.  
  
There's something in the stars those nights that says he is scared of himself and for himself. He fears and he worries, but he is safe, because the stars say he is. They cloud over and darken, their brightness becoming dimmer with every tear that I cannot help him hold in. And then they weep. The stars cry for him, they wail. It is a terrible sound. After they cry they start to go dark. And he is dark.  
  
So the darkness grows and takes over and he is no longer the boy king. He is a dangerous, prowling, growling beast. Then he is truly frightening. His eyes are hooded and his hands trace patterns in the air, he speaks in a language long dead and he tells me stories of pain. He tells me of the days when his name was whispered in reverence, when he was called the god of all Egypt. A time when he was king. His words run red. They mix with his tears and he never knows when he started crying.  
  
The stars know, they know and they continue to cry and to darken. They blot out and the darkness is complete. He runs his hand along the walls of his heart, tearing away all his protection. He is darkness. He is the place between love and hate where passion grows. He is passion. He is emotion and he is blood.  
  
All at once he is lost. He is lost and I am his finder, responsible for picking up the pieces of his soul that he loses when he loses it all. I carefully put him back together and the stars shine again. Something in the stars predicts it will all happen again. 


End file.
